


One Day

by heartsdesire456



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confusion, Discussions of Casual Sex, F/M, Gen, M/M, Married Characters, Near Future, No Sexual Content, Time Travel is Confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: When the Waverider lands in 2019 for a little R&R, the crew is instructed to avoid their future-selves... but there's no real protocol for future spouses nobody knows about surprising them when they disembark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 2 weeks worth of updates ahead on my chaptered fic and I'm bored so I wrote this. Enjoy?

When the Waverider landed, Len was in no rush to unstrap, but Jax sure was. “We have been stuck on in this tin-can for almost a week straight. I just want to breathe fresh air and see the sun,” he said, already headed for the doors.

Rip held up a hand. “Hold on, Gideon, remind Mr. Jackson of the dangers of being in the same place as his three year older self.”

Len was never sure how the whole time-travel thing made that even possible. It seemed to him, logically speaking, that as long as they were on the Waverider, their ‘future selves’ shouldn’t exist, since they hadn’t gone back to 2016 yet for their future self to become a real thing. However, it somehow worked out that it was possible. He could only assume that meant that they did survive and make it back to their time in the end of this mission.

“It is imperative that none of you run into your future selves or your loved ones. If you meet your future self, it could alter your path when you return to your current time, and thus cause your future self to be different, and it results in a paradox-“

Sara groaned. “You’re giving me a headache, Gideon,” she complained. “We get it, steer clear of our future selves-“

“And your loved ones. It would be dangerous to damage your future relationship with those you care about, thus altering the timeline,” Gideon added.

Sara shrugged when Rip gave her a pointed look. “This is Central City. My loved ones and presumably my future self are in Star City. I can’t do any harm.”

Rip pointed to Jax. “But Mr. Jackson can. Especially given his young age, there is a lot that will be different about Jefferson Jackson of twenty-nineteen relative to him now. Some of the older of our number, however, may easily be mistaken to be the current version of themselves, so remember, this is a pit-stop _only_ ,” he stressed. “Twenty-four hours, and even then, I really hope none of you go further than to grab a- a burger, or whatever it is you choose to poison your body with,” he said with an eye roll.

Len glanced at Sara and smirked. “Wanna go get in a bar-fight?” he asked and she grinned, then walked over, thumping Mick to wake him up. Their time jump had been a slow one, and Mick and Raymond had both fallen asleep in their jump-seats. Kendra had been close, Len noticed.

“Mick, Len and I are gonna go get in a bar-fight, you want in?” she asked, winking. “For old times’ sake, of course.”

“I would highly advise against that,” Rip complained. “But,” he allowed with a sigh. “There really is not much I can do to stop you, and I don’t doubt you three would just get in a fight here, where you can cause damage, if I barred you from leaving the Waverider.”

Mick grunted. “You know us well, Rip.”

Len saluted Rip mockingly as he shrugged on his jacket and started towards the entrance with Mick on one side and Sara on the other. “I could use a good fight,” he drawled. “Been a while since any of us got to blow off any steam.”

Sara shrugged. “We could always fuck instead,” she suggested, and Len raised an eyebrow at her and nodded his head at Mick. She winked. “You want in, Mick?” she asked and Mick groaned.

“No, I would rather throw myself out of this ship in the time stream than have a threesome with Snart,” he said, and Len chuckled.

“Aw, Mick, I’m hurt,” he joked and Mick just elbowed him in the side. “But sure,” he said with an easy grin Sara’s way. “I’m always up for a good time. Been a long time since a woman kicked my ass in bed.”

Sara chuckled. “Been far too long since I got any anyways. I don’t do dry-spells,” she said distastefully.

“Rip might kill us if we fuck on the Waverider, but we do have a twenty-four hour pass,” Len suggested. “After we get into some trouble, we could always find a shitty motel to trash next.”

Sara smirked. “I like the way you think, Snart-“

Just as the doors opened and they got ready to start down the ramp, alarms started blaring and they looked around frantically. None of them were armed on their way out of the ship, so when Gideon’s voice came over the entire ship announcing, “There is a person approaching the Waverider!” they all jumped to the sides of the opening. 

However, the alarms cut off immediately and, much to their shock, Gideon’s voice rang out, “Welcome, Mr. Allen.”

Len was the first to step back out into the opening, ignoring the panicked look Mick gave him from across the way – and it was never good when Mick’s look seemed panicked – and looked down at the man coming up the ramp. “Scarlet?” he asked bluntly, confused.

Barry looked up, and sure enough, it was him. “Len,” he said in a weirdly soft voice, and his smile grew wider as he got closer. Len looked over at Mick, only to startle some when, instead of stopping, Barry slid his arms around Len’s neck and _hugged him_.

“Uh… Kid?” he asked, confused as he looked over at Sara, who shrugged. Len awkwardly patted his back. “Gideon- uh- why did you let him on?” he asked, confused.

“Mr. Allen is the creator of the original Gideon programming. I am programmed to welcome him aboard at any time that is signified to be after he invented my predecessor.”

Barry pulled back from Len and looked around. “Thank you, Gideon. Wow, you really progressed a lot from what I’m working on now,” he said, then looked back at Len. “I saw that the Waverider had landed and I was so surprised! You weren’t supposed to be back until next week,” he said, arms still around Len’s shoulders. 

Len just nodded, confused. “Right. Um… Kid, I think maybe you have the wrong idea,” he said, backing away from Barry, frowning when he saw the hurt, confused look flash over Barry’s face.

“What’re you talking about? Are-“ Barry paled. “Oh God, you’re not my Len, are you?”

Mick came closer. “Snart, who is this kid? How do you know who he is if he knows a future version of you?”

Sara stepped out from behind her hiding place, and Barry brightened up for a moment. “Sara, you-“ He seemed to remember and sighed, deflating again. “Sorry, I-“ He gave them all a sheepish look. “I’m really sorry. I- I should probably go talk to Captain Hunter, make sure I haven’t fucked up the timeline,” he said, then paled. “Shit, what if I-“ He quickly reached into his back pocket and felt around frantically, only to come back with something and sigh in visible relief. “Oh thank God,” he said, then pushed past them without any other warning.

“Hey- Scarlet!” Len called, following him. Sara and Mick followed as well. 

When they caught up with Barry, Jax was hugging him in greeting and Stein was smiling. “Rip,” Sara said. “This guy just walked right on, and Gideon let him, so it’s not our fault,” she said quickly.

Ray frowned. “What do you mean ‘this guy’? You know Barry, right?” He looked around. “We all know Barry, right?”

Kendra nodded, frowning. “I thought we did?”

Barry turned to Rip. “Captain Hunter, I’m very sorry. I have the Waverider pegged so I see where it lands whenever it shows up. I knew you guys were coming back next week, according to the schedule, so I foolishly assumed you were just early. I didn’t realize this is an older expedition,” he said apologetically. “Can we check the timeline to make sure I haven’t caused any harm?” he asked.

Rip nodded, looking grim. “I had no idea we were so friendly in your time, but yes. We can. Gideon?”

“All appears intact. It was only Mr. Allen, and he has experience time-traveling at this point in his timeline, so he is trustworthy,” she explained.

Barry cleared his throat, looking down at the thing in his hands that Len hadn’t gotten a good look at yet. “So my- um. My wedding ring hasn’t disappeared, so I’m hoping that means…” He looked at the table. “Gideon?”

There was a pause and Gideon replied, “Your marriage will still happen, to the same person, however the timeline has been altered.” Barry looked worried. “Projections show that time will cement in the current way. You will have begun your relationship six months earlier than at present, though you, of this timeline, will not remember it being any different once time settles.”

Barry relaxed. “Oh, okay. As long as he still marries me,” he said with a relieved smile. He glanced over at Len, and Len’s eyes widened when he realized what that meant. 

“No fucking way,” Len spluttered, looking at Barry in shock. “I- you- we- _me_?!”

Sara whistled, looking at Len. “Damn, you like ‘em young, huh, Snart? I mean, screwing me is ‘like ‘em young’ enough, but that kid doesn’t look a day over thirty in two thousand nineteen.”

Ray made a horrified face. “Ew, you two have been having sex on the Waverider?!”

Jax mimed gagging. “I have to go bleach everything I’ve ever touched on here.”

Rip rolled his eyes. “Nobody has had sex on the Waverider, you are safe,” he said.

Barry flushed, looking at Sara. “Wow, Lenny never told me about that,” he said. “Your sister would freak.”

“How do you know me?” Sara asked him. “Everybody else knows you, but I don’t.”

Mick grunted. “I didn’t, but I have a good idea who he is after Snart called him ‘Scarlet’.”

Len paled, turning to Mick suddenly. “If you so much as think about it, Mick, or think about telling any of our friends, I will not hesitate to ice you,” he said firmly, terror at the thought of what would happen when they got back to 2016 and Mick Rory and the other Rogues found out that Barry Allen was the Flash filling his mind.

“Len, it’s okay,” Barry said suddenly. “In my timeline, he found out and it was okay. He’s more loyal to you and he wants to hurt The Flash.”

Len sighed, closing his eyes. “Though the rest of us know, Mick, Sara, Barry Allen is The Flash,” he said, turning back to Barry. “The you I know would probably throw my ass in Iron Heights for saying that to them. Our deal was contingent upon me keeping your identity secret.”

Barry smiled brightly, but shook his head. “I can’t say anything else. I can’t risk messing up your timeline. It’s been a year and I still can’t believe you married me, so I can’t be the one to make that never happen.” 

Sara waved a hand. “So, was I or was I not planning to blow off steam with a married man?” she asked, frowning. “Time travel is so confusing.”

“Well, no,” Barry said, looking a little annoyed. “But I could’ve really done without the knowledge that a three-year-younger version of my husband is getting laid somewhere in the same city I’m in, so I’m gonna go, and try not to think too hard about that,” he said, gesturing to the hallway. He waved at Ray, Stein, Jax, and Kendra. “It was awesome to see you guys even if the real you’s from my timeline won’t get here until next week. I can’t say anything about the next time you see the me from your time, but he’ll be really happy to see you guys, too,” he said with a shrug. He glanced over at Mick and Len. “You two not so much,” he teased, shrugging. “Still mostly-enemies, and all,” he said simply.

Rip walked Barry back off the Waverider, both of them checking with Gideon one more time to be sure things would be alright, and everyone else just went back to gathering their stuff to head out. Len found himself alone, looking at the holotable where Gideon had left the blueprints of Barry and _his own_ wedding rings, floating above the table. 

“Sooo,” Sara said, and Len glanced over as she walked back over to him. She gave him an amused grin. “You end up marrying the Flash,” she teased and he rolled his eyes. “So how’s that work. You already sweet on him back in twenty-sixteen?” she asked.

Len felt his ears heating a bit and he looked away. “I… admire his figure in that Flash suit,” he admitted carefully. “He’s a smart kid. Good head on his shoulders. Far too trusting,” he added. “But I owe him. A lot. He’s the reason my sister is alive even though I tried to kill him. Such a _hero_ ,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Sara grinned. “Sounds like you’re sweet on him to me.” She patted his shoulder. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not really feeling the whole ‘let’s fuck!’ thing so much anymore.”

Len chuckled. “Yeah, kind of a mood-killer to find out you planned on fucking the Flash’s husband, huh?” he asked, and she nodded with a smirk.

“I’ve been the bad girl who sleeps with people who already have somebody enough for one lifetime,” she said simply. “Sounds to me like, from what Gideon says, you’re gonna go after him the next time we’re back in our year. If we fucked, I’d just think about that the whole time.”

Len sighed, nodding. “Yeah, me too.” He rolled his eyes. “Fucking Kid is cock-blocking me from the future,” he said and Sara laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“We can still go get in that bar fight, though,” she said, and Len turned a devious smirk her way.

“You grab Mick, I’ll ask Gideon to find us the nearest seedy bar,” he suggested and she slapped his back as she jogged away, already shouting Mick’s name. 

Len glanced back at the table, at the hovering rings, and shook his head, ignoring the warm feeling in his stomach at the knowledge that, some day, someone was gonna decide to keep him.


End file.
